


Star Sickness

by Cdrash13



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Consensual Kink, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2020-10-24 12:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdrash13/pseuds/Cdrash13
Summary: The Reader is the happy wife and mate of Alpha Bucky, who loves and adores her.Just some drabbles about their time together.Bucky is a different person when he's turned on...





	1. Littered with Stars

Bucky loved you since the moment he laid eyes on you. 

He remembered asking Steve if he knew you, not missing the curiosity in his friend's eyes as he smiled at Bucky. 

Steve happily introduced his best friend to you, amused by how stoic Buck seemed when shaking your small hand. You smiled up to James, talking to him as if he were a normal person who wasn't completely enraptured by you. For an Omega, you had confidence, a spring in your step. It was one of the many things Bucky loved about you. Your scent matched your personality, warm and welcoming. Like the scent of freshly baked gingerbread cookies and hot chocolate. He was completely out of his element when it came to you, you who quickly turned the Alpha into a lovesick mess every time you passed by to say hello to the super-soldier. Sam would grill Bucky about you all the time, asking if he had managed to finally ask you out instead of pausing like and Alpha with his tail between his legs. He could never manage to form coherent sentences around you, and if you noticed...you never brought it up; you would simply smile sweetly to him, patiently waiting until he could manage to stand a fraction away from you. 

Your heart would melt at how soft his eyes would become towards you. His voice going low enough that only you could hear, thankful that he would come close enough that you could make out his questions about your day, how you were feeling, and if you wanted to read with him in the evenings. 

You and Bucky had a nightly routine that he would always ask about each morning. There were times he would get pulled away for missions, so you took the initiative to leave your number under his bedroom door one early morning. _You? me? books? -Your name_. You were thrilled to hear a ding from your phone in the late hours of the night, a reply fro your favorite super-soldier who had just got in. 

_Still up for a midnight read?_

You smiled down at your cellphone, thankful you had picked out the cute pair of constellation pj's that showed off your legs. 

_Be there in five minutes._

You practically jumped out of bed.

Grabbing your favorite quilt that you and Bucky loved to snuggle up into together in your nightly visits with one another. This routine that Bucky and you had fallen into many months prior, when he found you out in the library, snuggled up in a blanket full of stars that had been painstakingly sewed into a bright cobalt quilt that covered you. You didn't notice the shy Alpha at first, to invest in your book of the stars. The scent of the woods mixed with cinnamon filled your senses as you pulled your book down, catching the handsome Alpha staring at you. He jumped out of his skin when you looked at him, he could seek the freckles littered across your nose from here, and even at night...you were still beautiful. 

You assured him that you wouldn't be in his way, insisting that he share the space with you. Worrying that he might find you unattractive with no makeup and in oversized pj's with faded galaxies in the beloved clothing that you had worn for many nights. You had no idea the Alpha standing above you thought of what you would look like in one of his shirts, playing it off as if he was trying to see the title of your book. "Why do you like stars so much?" His voice soft. You looked up at him, intrigued that he had finally started the conversation first with you. Smiling, you put the book down. Explain that your father use to teach you about space, filling your dreams with far off galaxies and dreamy milky ways that littered your mind with stars and glitter. You asked him if he had a favorite, he shrugged and avoided your gaze. Explaining he didn't know about space. You saw an opportunity...

You asked him if he would like to sit with you, you could read the book out to him, and you both learn together; while enjoying each other's company. He was apprehensive, but after your gentle assurance, he sat down across from you. Bucky listened tentatively, watching as you gestured towards the sky above you both through glass ceiling, pointing out your favorite constellations and explaining the history of them to him when you weren't reading from your beloved book. Over time he would edge closer to you until finally sitting with you on the lounge sofa. It didn't take long for you to snuggle up to the Alpha, asking if your closeness was intrusive. He would shake his head, draping his flesh arm over your shoulder, encouraging you to rest your head into him as you nestled warmly into his body. He would hold you like this, resting his chin on top of your head. Humming softly as you would read to him.

You did this almost every night. And tonight was no different...well, maybe a little. 

You ran to him, excitement filling your senes as his scent surrounded you. You had gone through practically every book in the library about the galaxy, at least with what the tower had to offer. You didn't know what to expect as you opened the library doors softly. Peaking in to see all the lights were off, the only source of light being the moon. You tentatively stepped inside, holding the blanket to your chest, looking for Bucky as you squinted in the darkness for his large body. "Alpha?" your voice soft, you hadn't meant to say it...it just came out of your lips naturally. But you felt hi suddenly, behind you. You turned to smile at him, he looked tired...but so happy to see you. "What did you call me?" He smiled, you were sure the blush on your face was evident, even in the moonlight. "I, I called you, Alpha...does that bother you?" Your instincts were screaming at you that it was only natural to call Bucky Barnes your Alpha. His smile encouraging you as he shook his head to your question. "Of course not, _Mega_..." He trailed off. 

Your heart stopped, feeling weak in the knees as your stomach did somersaults. He called you Mega as if you were his...you hadn't noticed how close you were to him, completely entranced by his eyes that shifted from yours to your soft lips. His voice finally broke the silence and spell that was happily over you both. "Thank you for giving me your number. Now I can bother you anytime I want." He teased, reaching for your hand as he pulled you towards the couch. You rolled your eyes as you nestled into the couch next to Bucky. His arms open wide for you, moving your body on top of his as he pulled the quilt around you both. You nuzzled into his neck, near his scent gland and sighed happily. 

"I should've given it to you sooner, and you don't bother me...by the way." Your voice tinted with sarcasm. His face leaning towards yours and his hands relaxed in the crook of your hip. His metal hand cautiously resting over your freckled spattered one over his broad chest. "I would've liked that. There were so many times I missed this..." He glanced up towards the ceiling, you followed his gaze to the sky. Enjoying what little you could make out of the stars with the lights of the tower. Tony had built a new compound, a little out of the way...but better than in the city. You could see the stars, just not as much as you would've liked. His metal hand lightly squeezing yours, causing you to look back to the Alpha beneath you. He looked timid all of a sudden, there was a shift between the two of you.

"I missed you." He whispered, fearful that this was overstepping abound with you. 

You beamed at him, and he swore that you were far more beautiful than any star he had ever known. His heart lept as you leaned into him, softly kissing him. A reply to his confession, you missed him too. 

* * *

Bucky couldn't remember being this happy before. 

You and James had unspokenly been official before your kiss, everyone had known it...just not the two of you love sick losers. But after many moonlight kisses, soft giggles, and the loving purrs of your Alpha, it was pretty obvious that you both were an official item. 

Bucky had never been territorial of other Alpha's around you, or least he hadn't shown it, before your relationship. But you picked up on the subtle cues when around Steve and Sam; though he didn't mind Nat being around you...maybe because she was also a female. But you always found it to be enduring when he jaw would tighten around the other Alpha's as the greeted you, his metal arm wrapping around your waist passively to state you were his. It was common for an Alpha to make territory, to establish dominance. It was known that within the Avengers compound, that everyone worked as a pack. Suppressants and team gym drills helped keep a good balance with the dynamics of Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. It helped that all of you believed in equal rights and protected one another, but everyone did strive to be respectful of Bucky's unspoken protective nature towards you. Steve was encouraging of your relationship with Bucky. Having been friends with you for a long time, he was happily surprised when his best friend took an interest in you. Sam had smiled in approval towards the both of you one morning while jogging with Steve. Seeing the two of you share a kiss instead of following the morning work out routine. Sam didn't let it go for a solid month, teasing Bucky's relentlessly. Ultimately, James knew that his friends were happy for him...did that stop him from wrestling Wilson when he mouthed off to him too much about you? not. 

It was easy for you both to become domesticated quickly. You soon gave your Alpha the key code to your room, informing Friday to let Bucky in whenever he pleased, he did the same for you. He was often in your apartment though, coming in after missions to seek comfort in your embrace. You had become used to it, his scent would alert you of his closeness, your door flying open as he would reach you in two long strides. He would practically whine as your arms would envelop him, pulling him close as he rubbed his nose against your scent gland. He would lift you in his arms, always eliciting a soft giggle from you as he would take you towards the bedroom. You both had only been together officially as a couple for a month, but your intimacy had never escalated past snuggling and borderline heated make outs. James would always pause, taking a moment to compose himself before nestling against you. The weight of his body against yours would make you melt, playing with the ends of his hair as his head would rest against your curvy tummy. You were so relieved to know James found you to be pretty...

You were concerned that your size would bother him. Being tall for a girl never helped much in the aspect of your weight. James found your long legs to be intoxicating, constantly runnings his hands up your thick thighs when in the privacy of your apartment. He loved your plush hips, always sinking his fingers into the soft flesh, just barely grazing the curve of your ass when he would come up behind you to nibble on your ear. When you would lay down together, his rough hands would always trail over your soft tummy. You noticed he had a hard time remembering how to breathe, his hands stopping just under the edge of your large breasts. Thumbs smoothing over the skin of your rib cage and he would hum happily into you. James was such a loving Alpha, he adored you. But you did wonder if he would ever want to progress sexually with you. You never wanted to push it, knowing that physical intimacy was challenging for you Alpha. If it wasn't for instincts, you're positive that James would only ever settle for simple hugs from you...but your Alpha was a snuggler. 

Sometimes, just before the morning when you two would be on the edge of waking, you would feel his arms tighten protectively around you. His face was always buried in your wild hair, soft breaths tickling your face as he would nuzzle into the crook of your neck. His beard was so scruffy! it would make you giggle softly in the mornings, resulting in you turning around to softly speckle kisses over your Alpha's handsome face. He would sigh with each kiss, melt into your hands as they would caress his strong jawline. His large hands would slip under your shirt, well...his shirt. You had a habit of wearing his flannels as nightshirts when you came to his apartment; which had been more frequently in the second month of being together. You would only be wearing panties and a pair of thigh-high socks, accentuating your legs that he would lovingly caress before bed. Lightly squeezing your thighs to earn a giggle and playful smack on the shoulder from you. You had a tantalizing habit of leaving three buttons undone. It made it easy for him to nuzzle into your breasts when he would pull you towards him in the mornings, softly kissing the exposed flesh just above your breasts he enjoyed the fluttering of your heartbeat. 

You had spent many days together, many lovings evenings and lazy mornings with drawn-out kisses. Spending more time in bed then you should have, savoring the way his flesh hand, dipped into the curve of your waist. Lightly playing with the edges of your panties as your legs intertwined with his in the warmth of his bed. Your scents meshed together from the constant closeness and clothing items you had worked into each other's apartments; nests in each other beds filled with his jackets and T-shirts. James had taken a bath towel of yours; and a pair of your lace panties, cobalt with glittery gold stars, that often made a blush creep onto your freckled features. Your fingers gently massaging his scalp as you sighed happily, enjoy the kisses that had become deeper over your chest. James had rolled you onto your back, pressing his weight into you as his thick leg nudged itself in between your legs. His metal thumb just barely trailing over the edge of your breast as he nipped at your scent gland. You squirmed beneath his ministrations, cooing his first name softly as the sunlight began to peak through his dark bedroom. 

You felt so good under him. You were so sweet, your scent...and the way your skin felt underneath his touch. He loved the way you responded to him, gently rubbing yourself into his leg. The heat of your pussy was driving him crazy, it didn't help that he could feel the dampness on his leg from you grinding into him. His flannel shirt was almost completely unbuttoned, giving him better access to your succulent breasts. He mewled into the soft flesh. Lightly nipping at your nipple, his flesh hand moving to lovingly massage the other as your hands flew into his hair; pulling him closer into your breast to suck and tease your stimulated peak. His metal hand was gripping your panties at your hip, threatening to rip them off your trembling body if you didn't stop him. 

_"Alpha..." _You sighed.

_Fuck, almighty._

You panted, arching your body into his. He pulled his mouth away from your breast with a loud pop, licking down your collar bone and to your tummy. His hands trailing down your body as he paused at your core, softly kissing the panties that were now slick from his morning affections. Suppressants or not...Bucky wanted one of three things right now :

1\. To fuck your brains out into the goddamn mattress. (Anywhere actually...the floor, the shower, the kitchen counter, against a window. Where ever.) As long as his thick Alpha cock was inside of you, pumping into you...filling you with thick Alpha seed, he really couldn't care where he fucked you. Just as long as you were swollen with his cum. 

2\. To eat out your sweet little pussy. To feel your fingers pull him against your cunt while he fucked you slowly with his tongue. Savoring that taste of your slick as you called out to him, begging for release. 

3\. To make you utterly and completely _his. _

_"Little Mega, I'm gonna take care of you..." _


	2. Kisses like comets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky hits a rut during his Mega's heat...
> 
> impeccable timing.

Bucky knew his rut was going to make things escalate.

Bucky had very few memories of his ruts. Despite the insinuation that Bucky had been a playboy, he truly only ever had been with a few women in his time. He hadn't mated with anyone, never even considered claiming an Omega, until you. It had taken all of his will power to pull himself out of bed, away from your body. You hummed happily, snuggling into the pillow he had been resting on. His lips quirked into a smile as he tucked a piece of your hair behind your ear. _Sweet Mega..._ It was in every Alpha's nature to care for their Omega, ingrained into their being. Omegas were the comforters, the epitome of fertility and caretakers. It was natural Betas to be the peacekeepers; Having a healthy dose of both worlds as the grey area for both.

He would be gone for four days. And four days without, was going to be hell.

He knew he should take his suppressants, that his rut was coming with a vengeance. Apart from him wanted his instincts to take over...he knew his focus would be better, that the likelihood of success would be greater in the mission. occasionally, Alpha's and Beta's performed poorly on missions if their sexual desires weren't fulfilled, but not Bucky. The idea of living four days without his soft Omega, four days without her warm body pressed into him, four fucking days of dreaming about you...would break any men will power. He moved away from the bed, straining to ignore his instincts to stay with you at all costs. 

His mind often wandered to thoughts of you, though it was freeing to think about you sexually while he stood in the hot shower. He smiled to himself, remembering how sweet you sounded when he ate you out just a few hours ago. You were a screamer..._god _ did he love the sound of his name rolling out of your mouth. He thought of how your body felt underneath his hands, savoring the feeling of the trembles and shudders that had rocked through your small body. You were so small compared to him, so soft and delicate; he loved it. He loved how you leaned into his touch, you felt so warm against him. You never shied away from him, not even in the early days of meeting one another. You were sweet, his sweet girl.

The idea of you straining to take his thick Alpha cock resulted in him pumping his hand over his shaft with ferocity. He hoped you would send him pictures while he was gone, pictures of your small hand pumping inside of your pussy. You skin gleaming with beads of sweat, biting your lower lip as you rolled you head back. Your long hair barely covering your breasts as you whimper for him. That sweet little mouth of yours...he couldn't wait to see those pretty lips around his cock. Your entire frame was so small, the idea of you sucking him off, using one hand to pump his shaft as he pulled your mouth farther into him. _Fucking take it..._

_Take my cock, suck on it. _

_You love this Alpha cock, don't you baby girl?_

_I wanna fill you up so badly, say I can fill you up pretty Mega? do you want my seed inside of your pussy? _

_God, I can't wait to see you around with my pups. _

_Such a good Mega...my Mega._

He was relieved you hadn't heard him jacking himself off in the shower, grateful that your mind was hopefully dreaming of stars or galaxies. Maybe even him, your Alpha. He loved you more than all the damn stars in the sky. _God, _he couldn't wait to come back to you...he couldn't wait to fuck your brains out. 

* * *

You did text him. 

He responded when he could, often left you on read.

You understood and didn't mind. 

It had been your last text that sent him over the edge. 

It had started so sweet, it always does with you.

_I miss you, Alpha. _

_I'll be back home to you soon, sweet Mega. Miss you so fucking much._

_Want another picture?_

_Sweetheart, what do you think?_

You had sent him the normal photos, a cute smile while doing work at your desk; always pretty and bright. A shot of you wearing one of his flannels, that was much too big for you, while sitting in your bed. That one had stirred something deep inside of himself. He noticed you had been slowly stealing all of shirts, not that he minded. You had no complaints about seeing your Alpha shirtless...especially when he would stalk towards you. Wrapping his strong around you from behind. Nuzzling into your neck, he would rub his scruffy beard into you. He was pleased with the eruption of giggles that would come from you, the slight blush creeping up to your cheeks looked so pretty on you... 

You even sent him pictures of yourself without makeup, messy hair and all. Bucky swears up and down, you're the prettiest woman he's ever laid eyes on. Every time he praised you, he was greeted with a photo of you rolling your eyes or puffing up your cheeks like a pufferfish; it helped that you were silly...it was cute as hell. But then you sent the _other _photos. It started innocent, you were still a smidge shy with your Alpha...and a bit of a tease. In the most innocent way. Bucky loved that you were shy, and relished every time you sent him anything with a little more skin; when he got the photo of you sitting in the nest of his clothes on your bed, flannel shirt completely unbuttoned and only a pair of black panties to cover you...he nearly lost it. 

_All mine. All mine, pretty Mega..._

_All your's, Alpha..._

_I wish you were here..._

_Want me to touch that pretty body? baby girl?_

_I want you to do whatever you want, Alpha..._

Bucky had been stroking himself to pictures of you for the past two days, constantly in agony. Your pictures had gotten progressively more provocative, and it was both heaven and hell for your Alpha. The thought of your tight pussy taking in his thick cock, begging him to grind into you...He had taken a pair of your panties with him, the thought of your wriggling underneath him while he fucked you with his fingers, spreading you open to prep you for his cock. _God._

He had cum so much already...

_Alpha? how would you feel about breeding me? _

He snapped his fucking phone in half at your question, biting down on his lip to retrain the scream in this throat as he came again. 

* * *

_Good girl..._

He could only think about you, his good girl. 

He had gotten home early, effectively finishing the mission a day early after your little texting stunt. He could care less about the phone, he was annoyed that he had lost the photos of you touching yourself though...which he wasn't too pleased about. "Mega..." he called out, almost a low growl coming from his chest. Hearing the soft padding of your feet as you run out of your bedroom. A flannel shirt of his left completely unbuttoned while your panties were knotted in one of your hands. Such a pretty sight...

A whimper escaping your pouted lips as he reached you in two long strides. Grabbing your roughly by the hair to angle your head back towards him. You're on your tips toes as he devours your mouth. Your nipples grazing the front of his cold tactical gear as his metal hand slaps your ass, earning him a soft yelp as he releases your hair.

_"_ _Bedroom. Now. Take off your clothes before I rip them off with my teeth." _

He growls, looming over you as he pushes you towards the bedroom. He felt a tinge of amusement as you flung the flannel off your body. Swiftly pulling the soaked panties away and sitting on the bed. A nest of his clothing placed lovingly beneath you. If he wasn't so sexually frustrated he would've lovingly cooed at your sweetness, but right now, looking at you as you watched him strip away his gear; he wanted nothing more then to knot you. 

Bucky's thick cock sprung from his pants, lightly slapping against his toned stomach as he smeared the bead of precum over his head. His tongue darted out to wet his lips as he watched bite your cheek, starring at his swollen member with lust. "As much as I've fantasized about you taking my cock in your mouth, I'm gonna fuck your face another night. Right now..." He approached you, placing a knee on the bed as you moved farther back to the middle. His eyes darkening as he reaches to grip your ankle with his flesh hand. Fingers slowly wrapping around your leg before he whispers...

_Present for your Alpha..._

Bucky would slap your ass, a satisfying jiggle would help encourage you to clench your pussy over his length. Bucky praised you, his voice strained as he watched you bounce up and down on his cock. Ever since your little comment about breeding, all Bucky had thought about was filling you up with his cum. The idea of your belly swelling with his pups made his veins rush with fire. He loved picturing you at home, waiting for him to come back from a mission. Wearing your pretty little dresses that would hang off of your swollen tummy that you would hold lovingly. Protective but gentle. He would be so gentle with you, always asking if you needed anything. Rubbing soft circles into your hips as he would nuzzle into your scent gland. You would hum happily for him...this was a fantasy Bucky wanted to make real...one day. 

_Good Mega..., _he would praise. His voice strained as he watched you. 

You would whimper loudly, asking Bucky if your pussy felt good, if it pleased him. He would continue to slap your ass roughly, making you squeeze him tighter as he whimpered, "Yes, yes baby girl. You're doing so good for me." Sticking his metal finger into your mouth, savoring how you sucked on his metal digits. Your hands steady on his chest, using it as support to repeatedly fuck yourself into him. Everything had been so slow with you in the beginning, if someone had told him that after months of pining over you that he would be able to have you riding his dick, dirty requests falling from your lips as you begged for his cock...he would've died from laughter. After eating you out on the faithful night of the party, you both had an open conversation about your kinks.

Bucky informed you that he loved both a good girl and extreme dirty talk. He asked you what your limits with spanking, bondage, and dirty talk. He was happily surprised to see you squirm while sitting on the floor under him. He gently ran his fingers through your hair as he sat above you in his living room. You tended to nestle yourself between his legs when you came over. A small Omega who loved being near her Alpha, wanting to be as close as possible. You would timidly look up to him, his flesh hand trailing gently across your cheekbone as you would lean into his hand. You informed him that dirty talk helped get you off, that you enjoyed the idea of being dominant, but being a submissive Omega to him was your biggest fetish. He was amazed at how he would go from loving and sweet to animalistic sex manic with you in a matter of moments. You told him you were fine with spanking, and though you had never gone into the realm of BDSM, you would always trust him as long as you both discussed ideas first. 

Bucky truly hadn't delved much into the realm of bondage, a part of him constantly left unsettled by his past and experiences. He did enjoy the idea of tying your arms up, maybe even covering you in a sexy harness. Making it easier for him to pull you onto him, better access to your pussy that he would pound relentlessly. He could picture the tight belts against your flesh, accentuating your large breasts; pulling tightly at your hips as he would guide you onto his thick cock. That is, if you ever desired or consisted. Bucky was honestly happy with anything you wanted...though he did love the swell of his cock deep inside of you. Savoring how you took him so greedily as you sunk your hips over his length. He loved watching where you two connected, your pussy dripping wet for him, he loved rubbing your clit when he was inside of you. You would become frantic, more demanding as you would beg for your Alpha to knot you. 

He had a hard time admitting that he was turned on by the idea of you becoming pregnant, relieved when you smiled at him and snuggling closer. You both agreed that it wouldn't happen for a long time until you both were ready...who knew when that was? but you both had gone into this relationship quickly, making up for the lost time of hopeless flirting and unspoken pining. He didn't know what to expect with your kinks and desires...you simply stated you wanted to please your Alpha, that his pleasure was your own. 

_That's it, good Mega. Take my cock. Alpha's gonna knot you so good pretty girl. _

He loved watching where you both were connected. Your slick folds clenching tightly around him as he moved his hands to your hips. Grinding your cunt into him. His pelvis firm against yours as your hands moved to his shoulder, clawing desperately as you whispered frantically that you were about to cum. 

_Cum for me baby girl, cum for you Alpha..._

He bit your breast, sucking hard on the nipple as your hands ran into his long locks. His flesh hand moved to your ass and gripped tightly; using his metal hand to guide your hips as you rode him. Your walls tightening around him as your first orgasm occurred. Calling out to him as your Alpha. He groaned into your plush chest, nipping and licking at your scent gland as you panted on top of him. He held you firmly, savoring the dampness of your skin. He lifted you up and down on his cock, knot start to come as he fucked like a ragdoll. He released your nipple with a satisfying pop, looking up to your face; your pretty eyes were shut, "Look at me, pretty girl..." Bucky whispered, voice rough as he massaged your ass and hip. Savoring how you begged him to let you cum again...so overstimulated. You were whispering frantically, a mixture of his name and whimpers as you opened your eyes. James's gaze was heated and dark as you looked into the eyes of each other, but you didn't miss the tinge of love that was held in his steel-blue gaze. 

_We're gonna do this every day...I'm gonna fuck you every single day. _


	3. Solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and you fall into some routines.

True to his word, you and Bucky had a routine of mind-numbing fucking with a healthy dose of lovemaking, every day. Some days it was just raw fucking, he would pound your pussy to pulp. There were other days when Bucky would make love to you so soft and sweet. The two of you had been close, but now you were inseparable. 

He hardly spent time in his apartment, always coming over to your room after missions. He was so quiet, you hardly ever heard him enter the room. Only knowing his presence when two strong arms would wrap around you, loving and protective. He was sigh into your hair, his large body always covering you. You would beam, leaning into his embrace as he kisses the top of your head. "Mega..." his voice tired. You both are so close now, that you can practically feel his emotions; a common trait that is built with mates. He hadn't claimed you, not yet. There was a sense of comfort in your relationship, you both just _knew _that when the time was right, you both would take step in your relationship. 

Many outlooks would probably say you both were rushing things. But when you asked Bucky if he wanted to live together after only dating for 4 months, you were thrilled when he picked you up in his arms, peppering kisses on your face as giggles escaped you. He asked you if he could just move to your apartment, he didn't own very much and what little he had was already in your home. He also told you that he preferred your place more. When you pointed out that the apartments had the same layout, he smiled shyly to you. Rubbing the back of his neck, he explains that it already felt domesticated there, it is your world that you allowed him into, to make together. His apartment felt cold and empty (that could be attributed to the fact that he hardly stayed there now, but still.) 

But it felt natural, it was right to live together. There was a silent domestication that came with this new territory, and you loved it. 

Waking up in the morning was different, lighter. There was a strange sensation that came in the soft pinks tone through your bedroom window; super solider softly snoring on top of you. His head resting on your breasts as you pushed away his dark locks. Enjoying the weight of his body that blanketed your small form. There was always a sense of dread that loomed over you both in the mornings, due to having to leave one another. But when he moved in, it shifted. It wasn't as hard, it was comforting for James to come back to you; your home, together. 

James loved morning sex, and you never complained about the groggy restlessness of your Alpha. Some mornings were slow and steady; He often told you while making love to you how beautiful you are, letting his fingers trail down from your neck, gently down your breasts, and then gently rubbing circles into your soft tummy. You sometimes felt self-conscious about being a little curvier, but James always made you feel gorgeous. He loved your body, he worshiped it. He loved tasting you, he loved lapping at your scent gland while you would grind against his flesh hand. Two fingers slowly pumping in you as his metal handheld you in place by the dip of your waist. The metal digging into your plump flesh, a sign that James was on the brink of making things more heated. 

Sadly for both of you, the morning ended with you cumming onto your Alpha's hand as he dry humped into your body. You both had a job to do today, which meant that your sexy time was cut short. James nipped at your earlobe as you ran your hands over his chest and shoulders. "I'm gonna fuck you into the floor when we get back here." He promised. You smiled up at him, still dizzy from your orgasm as you held your Alpha's face in your small hands. You kissed one another slowly, savoring the taste of each other as your tongues danced against one another. 

Your mornings often started this way, and your days apart weren't horrible...but the need to be with one another could sometimes become overwhelming. There had been one day that you hoped to repeat multiple times...

It was during one of James's ruts. 

You had just gotten home and were in the process of taking off your heels when James slammed through the front door. If it was anyone else, they would've assumed he was pissed; but you knew better. You knew he was about to fuck your brains out, you knew he was going to be cruel and lewd..._thank god. _

There was no gentle touches, no loving words. Just pure sexual desire as your Alpha forcefully rubbed your cunt from behind. Lifting you lightly into his flesh hand as his metal one held you're by the throat. He never squeezed, never held pressure, just steadying you as he would whisper against your ear as he ground into your ass. 

_" have thought about fucking you, all goddamn day..."_

You felt his metal handgrip your panties, your skirt always hoisted up to your hips as he ripped off your underwear in one pull. You were thankful you were in the kitchen when he came in because you gripped the counter as he released you for a moment to free himself. You panted, wanting and waiting for your Alpha to fuck you roughly. James pulled you back against himself, his strong chest hard on your back as you gripped his flesh arm that held you in place. "I feel like being mean today, pretty mega..." He warned. His voice low his moved his hard cock under your pussy. You squirmed in his grip as your wet folds slicked his length. 

His metal fingers coming to rub your clit, you couldn't contain the soft mewling that left your lips as he slid his dick through your folds. He wasn't going to fuck you, not yet. But he was going to rub you raw, stimulating your pussy as he leaned into the nook of your neck. Roughly biting and sucking your flesh as your tummy tightened. 

_That's right, cum. Cum for me. _

_Fucking like this, don't ya? When I come home and touch you like this. _

_You like it when I fuck you like a whore? like my dirty little mega. _

_I wanna feel you cum all over my cock. _

_Christ, sweetheart. Squirming a lot, aren't ya?_

_So needy..._

You were a whimpering mess. You wanted so badly to grind into him, let him enter you. But he held you firmly by the waist. Your ass rubbing against his pelvis as you sat with his dick rubbing over your soaked pussy. You felt him smirk into the skin of your neck. He must've felt how tightly you were gripping his flesh arm, as your nails were digging into his skin now. _"_So goddam needy...I need to bread you. Fuck you until your pregnant. Fuck you while you're pregnant. Wanna fill you up, little Mega..." His metal hand moved to your tummy. Gripping your shirt tightly, and ripping it off of your torso. 

James had a breeding kink. But deep down inside, you were excited for the day when you and your Alpha would conceive pups together. But those moments were often sweet as honey when you and James would talk about your future; right now...all you could think about was Bucky sliding his cock into your pussy in one move. You cried out, savoring how heavy his cock sat inside of you. You panted heavily, gripping your kitchen counter like a vice grip as you stood on your tiptoes. Grinding your ass as far back into James as you could. 

He gripped your waist tightly and set a brutal pace into you. You were gripping him tight, squeezing him as much as possible. You felt your first orgasm occur when he slapped your pussy, hard, with his metal hand. "Want my cum baby? want me to cum in the pretty pussy of mine?" He grunted. He moved your flesh hand to your neck, pulling you back against him. He still had his tactical gear on; so unfair...but you did enjoy the feeling of the rough fabric and buckles that were digging into your skin as he pumped into you. 

He was pulsing inside of you, precum coating your walls and your juices mixed as he now lifted you slightly. He was pumping you up and down on his cock roughly, you could feel him hitting your cervix as he slammed into your tight pussy. "Do you want my cum baby? want me to coat you in it?" You could only nod frantically. Your apartment echoed with your whimpers and James's grunting as you orgasm. Cumming roughly onto your Alpha's cock; he stilled hadn't knotted you...he still hadn't cum himself. Normally, James's ruts lasted days...it was constant fucking. Constant dick sucking. Constant thigh riding. Constant finger fucking. He took you anywhere in the privacy of your home, for hours. Until you were completely spent and exhausted. 

He would always clean you up, gently massage your body as you would drift off to sleep. You loved the feeling of him wrapping you up in a blanket, pulling your body into his arms as he would kiss the top of your head. 

But that would come later...right now, you had to please your Alpha. 

You leaned your face towards him, his cock still hard and heavy inside of you. Your juices dripping down your thighs as James breathed in your scent. 

"Alpha?" your voice was weak, small. You panted, squirming to get friction from his dick as he hummed into your neck. His response to you, acknowledgment of whatever you wanted while you were preparing for the continuation of the evening. 

"Would you please cover me in your cum?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my works! I enjoyed writing this! I'm sorry it took so long to update! I've been having major writer's block for a while. I've been working on my writing, different things here and there...my self-esteem is pretty low right now, and I found that you all have been a HUGE inspiration to push myself a little. 
> 
> Thank you for reading <3 I'll be working on my other pieces soon, promise!
> 
> Love you Cinnamon Rolls!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well...
> 
> Look who updated...

Bucky had thoroughly fucked you. Over and over again. Every day that he wasn't on a mission led to bursting through the apartment door, stalking towards you, crossing the room in three long strides as he would pull you into his arms. Possessive kisses, boarding on feverish would rip the air out of your lungs. You could never react fast enough, never get a grip on him as he would work on your body. 

If he wasn't roughly grinding into your pelvis, pushing you up against a wall, before finally placing a thigh between your legs to ride one, then he let his hands slip into your panties. Greedily rubbing your folds, moving his fingers to circle your clit while whispering into your ear as you would pant wantonly. Grinding into the palm of his flesh hand with his metal arm held you in place at the waist. 

_"Good little Mega..."_

_"Thought about you all day..."_

_"Wanna fill you up..."_

_"Cover you in my cum. You face, your tits, see you rub it into that pretty little pussy of yours..."_

_"Wanna fuck you till you're pregnant. Swollen. Filled up..."_

_"You want that? pretty girl? "_

He would nip and bite your neck, teeth grazing your scent gland as you would orgasm, your walls clenching for nothing...the pain of not even having his fingers inside you...or when you would cum on his thigh, often soaking his pants; Bucky made you cum in the most exquisitely painful ways an Alpha could. His metal hand drifted up to your throat, lightly applying pressure, you felt the scruff of his beard against your ear. 

"_Little mega...answer me." _He growled. 

"_Do you want me to fill up that sweet little pussy with my cum?_"

You could only ever muster a soft whine, nodding slowly as you leaned back into his body. He would hum happily, sweetly kissing your scent gland, you could feel the smirk on his lips against your damp skin. Savoring his affections. 

* * *

Mornings with Bucky were always a treat and absolute favorite of yours. Especially after a long mission away from you. He would always drag himself through the door, a low whine escaping his lips when he would see you. He was thankful you never cared about the grim and occasional blood that he was covered in when he came home to you. The moment you would wrap your arms around his neck, sighing into his chest as he pulled you into his body, he would relax. 

Home.

His girl, his Omega. 

You would take such good care of him. Always pulling him gently to the bedroom, softly taking off his gear and tossing it into the laundry basket. He would watch you the entire time, savoring your sweet touches as you would undo each part fo his tactical gear. You always had such a soft touch, timid. Once he was completely naked, you would lead him to the bathroom. Starting the shower and then stripping down yourself, once the water was warm. 

You would go in together. Lovingly washing his hair with gentle scalp massages. He would sigh happily, humming with pleasure after you finish washing his hair. James could never choose his favorite moments with you, but he loved your showers together. He loved it when you would look up to him, your eyes asking if it was alright to wash his body, he would always smile at you, love-struck and dopey. The corner of his eyes crinkling with happiness before you would giggle at him. 

After your healing touches in the shower, he would do the same for you. Lingering fingers that would trail down your body, causing you to shiver lightly as James would steal wet kisses from you. He loved how you reacted to him. He loved your soft mewling and quivering breaths when his hand would trail down to your center, lightly stroking your slick folds. Leaning back, he would look down at you, predatorial, hungry. 

"Wanna get out? Little mega?" He would ask. A simple question really, but what he was asking is...

_"Do you want me to claim you in here? or on the bed?"_

He knew you enjoyed being shoved up against a wall or pushed against the kitchen counters, but he loved watching you come undone in your bed. He loved having your scent all over the sheets. He loved holding you there, waking up in the mornings to find you nestled to his body. Sheets pulled up to your chin as you tucked under his after being exhausted from a long night together...

He loved mornings as much as you did. He especially loved waking you up in different ways. This morning? 

You were roused by heat, fluttering over your chest. Soft breaths of warmth. The sudden sensation of something hot, wet, closing around your nipple. Suckling slowly, savoring your breast as the other received attention from something much colder, smooth, a metal hand. Your hands would fly into Bucky's hair as you rubbed your thighs together, trying to create friction as you felt yourself become slick. 

Bucky was tortuous to your breasts. Sucking, nipping, and bruising with his lips. Always leaving your nipple with a loud _pop, _only to switch back and forth between your breasts. 

"_Mmmm....Mega..._" He whined. "_Can't get enough of these tits, can't get enough of you..._" You were a panting mess. Your skin damp from the onslaught of your Alpha's mouth. "_I think I want you naked all the time before I come home. Nothing prettier than seeing my little slut naked and waiting for me. "_

_God! _that mouth!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! please enjoy cinnamon rolls <3

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha and Omega fanfics are my favorite! I think they're cute and extremely hot.
> 
> But here's some sweetness for now.


End file.
